Genetic sequencing finds many important applications in biotechnology, genetics, and pharmacology, as well as medical diagnoses and therapeutic treatments. For example, sequencing individual genomes and individual cells can be used to determine genetic variability, disease susceptibility and pharmaceutical efficacy. While earlier methods have proved useful in these applications, there remains a need in the art for even better methods of analyzing genetic information.